


Touch me, hold me, pull me closer

by Yukichouji



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jughead Jones, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, Past Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Riverdale's A+ parenting, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sharing a Bath, Smug Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Soft Boys, Top Sweet Pea (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukichouji/pseuds/Yukichouji
Summary: “Alright. Let me repeat that one more time, just to make sure I’m not getting anything wrong, here.” Sweet Pea says, voice flat as he leans back against Jughead’s bed, sitting cross-legged on the carpet of Jughead’s new room with his arms folded in front of his chest. “You’ve been living here for three weeks, with your own bedroom, with an en-suit that has an actual bathtub and you haven’t used it yet? Not even once?”ORSweet Pea finds out that Jughead hasn't made use of his new bathtub yet and decides that he absolutely cannot stand for that. Appropriate measures are taken.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Touch me, hold me, pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I started before Christmas and then sort of forgot about... But I figured now would be as good a time as any to dig it up and finish it and here it is, for your amusement <3
> 
> This is basically almost 7k of pure smut and fluff. So have fun with that~
> 
> As a side note: Sorry about the title? I had a weirdly hard time with this one xD

~*~*~

“Alright. Let me repeat that one more time, just to make sure I’m not getting anything wrong, here.” Sweet Pea says, voice flat as he leans back against Jughead’s bed, sitting cross-legged on the carpet of Jughead’s new room with his arms folded in front of his chest. “You’ve been living here for three weeks, with your own bedroom, with an _en-suit_ that has an actual _bathtub_ and you haven’t _used it_ yet? Not even _once_?”

J ughead shrugs his shoulders helplessly, sitting across form Sweet Pea with his back against the dresser, one of the knobs of its drawers digging into his spine  a little uncomfortably. “There’ve kind of been more important things on my mind lately?” He offers and waves his hands around vaguely, trying to encompass everything that’d happened in those last couple of weeks. Including moving into his ex-girlfriend’s childhood home after her mother had sold said home to run off and join a fucking cult, or dealing with the fact that Jughead’s own mom had turned out to be the head of the new drug distribution ring in Riverdale, forcing him to drive her out of town before she took the rest of his family down with her. Or maybe Going up against the Gargoyle king, the Black Hood, Cheryl Blossom’s completely deranged mother, who’d masterminded the whole thing and nearly dying in the process. Multiple times.

“OK. Fair point.” Sweet Pea concedes and deflates a little, though, apparently, he’s not ready to let the issue go, yet. “But still, we are so righting that wrong!”

“Like, _now?_ ” Jughead blurts out, eyes darting over to the door, three inches wide open as part of his dad’s new set of rules to go with the new house. His dad’s old-fashioned like that, apparently. Bit of a surprise to be honest. Not to mention kind of embarrassing.

“Of course not, dumbass.” Sweet Pea huffs out a laugh and unfolds one of his legs to nudge at Jughead’s calf with his socked foot and Jughead can feel himself blush at the way Sweet Pea smirks at him. The teasing is nice. He kind of likes it. But he’s still getting used to this new dynamic between the two of them, this thing that’s been growing slowly but surely ever since Sweet Pea kissed him behind his trailer. Pressed up against the rusting metal exterior of it, out of no-where, but still pretty much one of the best things that’d happened to Jughead in this time of turmoil and strangeness.

They haven’t  _talked_ about it, not really, not yet, so Jughead isn’t sure what kind of label to put onto the whole thing, but he thinks, maybe they don’t need that. Maybe he can just let it be what it is and enjoy it for as long as he can. Because he actually really, really likes Sweet Pea and he doesn’t want to ruin this thing they’ve got by rushing him or whatever. He’s just kind of along for the ride, letting Sweet Pea take the r e ins and  the lead, not quite trusting himself with something so important, ‘cause he hasn’t exactly got the best track record when it comes to relationships and Sweet Pea seems to know what he’s doing well enough.

Besides, Jughead trusts  _Sweet Pea_ . He’s one of the loyalest people Jughead’s ever met and there’s not a doubt in his mind that Sweet Pea has his back, has his best interests in mind.  They’ve been friends for a while, before they stumbled into this.

“Sounds kind of nice.”  Jughead mumbles, not quite able to meet Sweet Pea’s eyes. The thought of what he believes was implied, of sharing a bath with Sweet Pea, has him kind of flustered, feeling hot and a little itchy under his clothes. 

They’ve been doing a lot of very enthusiastic making out, a couple of ‘pg-13 groping sessions’ as Toni would put it, a little rushed and a lot desperate, stealing short moments whenever they can, but with everything that’s been going on… Seeing Sweet Pea fully naked for the first time, being able to take their time. That would really be amazing.

“My dad’s got night shift this weekend and JB is staying at a friends Friday night.” He offers carefully, glancing up at Sweet Pea from under his fringe to gauge his reaction. “As long as my dad never finds out that you were here, we should be good.”

Sweet Pea pulls a slight grimace at the mention of Jughead’s dad, probably imagining all of the things FP might do to him if he ever found out that they were sneaking around while he was out on patrol. But he shakes it off in favor of giving Jughead another one of those slow and purposeful smiles that make Jughead’s stomach flutter with nerves and his cheeks heat up.

“It’s a date, then.” Sweet Pea shoots back, wagging his eyebrows suggestively and grinning for real, all teeth, happy wrinkles around his eyes and Jughead can’t help the laugh that bubbles up out of his chest. He leans forward until he’s on his hands and knees and he can bridge the gap between them, Sweet Pea moving in to meet him partway.

The kiss starts out soft and sweet, but that’s never the way it stays for very long with the two of them and when Sweet Pea grabs Jughead’s hips to pull him forward until he’s straddling Sweet Pea’s lap, Jughead melts into his touch easily. A sigh on his lips as his arms come up to wrap around Sweet Pea’s broad shoulders, opening his mouth wider to let Sweet Pea’s tongue in. It’s hot and filthy in all the right ways, Sweet Pea’s fingers slipping beneath the hem of his t-shirt to tease at his lower back, chasing goose bumps up his spine.

Distracted, Jughead hears the steps moving up the stairs just a little too late and both him and Sweet Pea flinch and scramble to untangle themselves, put a decent amount of distance between the two of them, when his dad’s voice booms through the hallway.

“Jughead! Dinner’s almost ready.” FP peeks his head in through the door, a bit of a frown on his face when he takes in Jughead and Sweet Pea, both trying their best to look inconspicuous, but failing miserably with their red lips and mussed hair and slightly disarrayed clothing. Frown turning into an outright glare, when his eyes lock on Sweet Pea, FP adds: “You staying?”

“Nope.” Sweet Pea hurries to assure, already scrambling to his feet and hurrying to shrug into his jacket. “I still have a thing I really need to take care of. I’m actually already kind of late. See you, Mr. Jones.”

Mr. Jones, because that’s what his dad makes people call him now, Jughead thinks with no small amount of exasperation, even members of his own gang. Former gang. Jughead’s still not entirely sure on where they stand with that at the moment. Sweet Pea winks at him, then does his best to hide his grin as he pushes past FP to get out of Jughead’s room and bound down the stairs and out the front door. It’s kind of amazing, the sort of drive his dad can inspire in others sometimes…

“I’ll be down in a minute, dad.” Jughead says, doing his best to surreptitiously cover his lap. There’s kind of something he needs to take care of before he feels comfortable standing up with an audience around. FP raises an unamused eyebrow at him, but turns to give him some privacy anyway. He purposefully leaves the door ajar, though, just to make a point, Jughead thinks. Awesome.

With a sigh, he lets his head thunk back against the frame of his bed. Right. He appreciates that his dad is trying, he honestly does, it just kind of feels like it’s starting to be at the expanse of his sanity.

~*~*~

Friday comes around quickly enough.

Jughead does his best to act normally when he sees his dad off for work, but his nerves have been getting worse all day and judging by the look FP gives him, Jughead’s only partially succeeded in hiding it.

“You need anything while I’m gone?” FP asks, one eyebrow raised suspiciously and Jughead swallows nervously.

“Nope, I’ll be fine.” He hurries to assure his dad, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans to keep from fiddling with his shirt.

“Alright. Call me if anything comes up.” With that, FP finally makes to leave and Jughead’s heart slowly sinks back into his chest from where it’d climbed up into his throat. Great. That went extremely well. No big deal at all.

Sweet Pea’s going to be here in an hour or so and Jughead still has some preparations to take care of. It still feels kind of weird, being alone in this house, where he has so many childhood memories of spending time with Archie and Betty under Mrs. Cooper’s ever watchful eyes. Even though his mom and dad changed things up somewhat interior-wise, making it suit them more, he still kind of feels like an impostor, a fraud, encroaching where he doesn’t have the right to. It’s a feeling hard to shake and he kind of wonders if it’ll ever go away completely.

Jughead knows it’s probably kind of silly to shower when you’re planning on taking a bath shortly after, but he feels somewhat self-conscious at the thought of getting naked in front of Sweet Pea. He wants to shave beforehand, at the very least, make sure he looks OK. This is kind of a big deal to him. So he takes his time in the shower, takes extra care with his usual man-scaping routine, just to be on the safe side. Then blow-dries his hair so that it won’t be too obvious that he’s freshly showered.

He contemplates putting on his beanie, mulls it over for a moment, but then decides against it. This is Sweet Pea. Jughead feels safe around him, safe enough not to need it. Even if leaving it off is kind of strange in a place that still feels so far from ‘home’.

Luckily, it’s not long after that, that the door bell goes off and heralds Sweet Pea’s arrival. Jughead bounds down the stairs and to the front door, pulls it open to find Sweet Pea leaning against the frame leisurely with a cocky grin on his lips. It makes him look a little predatory, with his Serpent leathers and his torn jeans and slicked back hair and the thought has Jughead’s pulse fluttering, though very much _not_ out of fear.

“Hey.” Sweet Pea says and peals away from the frame to step into the house, his smile turning more honest, goofier, when Jughead leans in to give him a quick peck on the lips in welcome.

“Hey.” Jughead throws back at him, charmed by Sweet Pea’s honest joy at being here with him. He closes the door after Sweet Pea and steps into the hall with him.

Sweet Pea gives him a short once over that has Jughead’s cheeks heat up self-consciously and his eyes catch on Jughead’s hair, a pleased little hum on his lips as he reaches one hand up to card his fingers softly through the dark strands. Jughead cants his head into the touch, unable to hold back the content little sigh. Apparently, Sweet Pea takes that as a incentive to start scratching his fingers over Jughead’s scalp and the feeling sends a pleasant shudder down Jughead’s spine. It’s a little weird, intimate in a way he’s not entirely used to, but so very good none the less.

“I like it, when you’re not wearing your beanie.” Sweet Pea tells him when he finally pulls his hand away, looking a little smug. “Suits you better.”

“Thanks” Jughead says, a bit breathless. “So… Are you hungry or something?” He asks, to be polite as much as to not be too obvious about how if it were up to him they’d already be up in his room making out or something. He feels a little embarrassed about how eager he is. Sweet Pea, though, doesn’t seem to have the same worries.

“Nah, I had dinner before I drove here.” He says and takes another step closer to Jughead, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. “We could just head upstairs and get comfortable, if that’s cool with you.”

“Sure.” Jughead says, a grin of his own creeping onto his face as he lets Sweet Pea take his hand and lead the way up the stairs, down the hall and to his room. Looks like Jughead isn’t the only, who’s a _little_ excited. The thought does a lot to soothe Jughead’s nerves a bit. And it makes him happy, too, his chest expanding with the feeling, to know that Sweet Pea is just as into this whole thing as Jughead is.

Once they’re in Jughead’s room, the door firmly closed behind them, just in case (not locked, though, because there weren’t any keys to begin with – Jughead’s reasonably sure Mrs. Cooper has them stashed away somewhere and he still firmly plans on sniffing out that hiding place once the chance presents itself), Sweet Pea kicks off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket, drops it onto Jughead’s bed carelessly. Which used to be Betty’s bed, Jughead thinks. But again, that’s a whole can of worms Jughead plans to leave firmly shut right now.

Then Sweet Pea bends down to rummage around in one of the jacket’s pockets and comes up brandishing a small, cherry red plastic bottle with a light gray lid, looking terribly smug and proud of himself. Jughead can’t help but snort as he reaches out to take the bottle from him and read the label. ‘Cherry Blossoms and Rice Milk Bubble Bath by Channel’ is what it says in curling cursive letters and Jughead looks up at Sweet Pea, one eyebrow raised in question.

Sweet Pea shrugs, trying for unperturbed, but he can’t keep his grin in check for long enough to make it work. “I went to visit Toni the other day and I may or may not have borrowed that form one of Cheryl’s bathrooms.” Sweet Pea says, entirely too pleased about the whole thing.

“So...” Jughead says, dry as he can manage, the bottle in question dangling form his fingers. “You went and _stole_ bubble bath from _Cheryl_...”

“Not stole, _borrowed_.” Sweet Pea repeats with more emphasis, the grin on his face not wavering for a second. “I’ll take it back tomorrow or something. Cheryl has so much of the stuff, she won’t even notice it’s gone till then. Besides, I wanted this to be special.”

With that, Sweet Pea leans in to kiss Jughead, hot and filthy, meant to get his blood pumping and to Jughead’s shame it very much works, his train of thought getting lost in the slide of their lips. He melts into Sweet Pea, opening his mouth to let Sweet Pea’s tongue in and doesn’t put up any resistance when Sweet Pea steals the bubble bath back from him, too preoccupied with the rush of heat low in his belly. “Come on.” Sweet Pea murmurs against his lips and puts his hands on Jughead’s hips to guide him along as Sweet Pea marches him backwards toward his bathroom.

Maybe Jughead should be a little worried about how easy he is with Sweet Pea, but the thought gets lost quickly enough. Once there, Sweet Pea pulls away, ignoring the embarrassing little whine Jughead can’t quite hold back at that, and heads over to the bathtub. Turns on the water and fiddles with the temperature until he’s satisfied, then opens the bottle and squeezes a generous glob of the light-pink substance into the slowly filling tub. The milky scent of cherry blossoms immediately starts to waft up from the steaming water as a sheen of pink-ish bubbles begin to form on top of it.

Then Sweet Pea sets the bottle aside and turns back to Jughead, his expression more serious as he lets his gaze wander up and down Jughead’s frame and Jughead swallows dryly at the intent in his eyes. “Clothes off.” Sweet Pea murmurs and reaches for the hem of Jughead’s t-shirt. Jughead tries not to feel too self-conscious as he lifts up his arms and lets Sweet Pea free him of the garment, his hair getting tousled in the process. He shivers a little, once the t-shirt is gone, more at Sweet Pea’s eyes on him than because of the temperature of the room.

Sweet Pea doesn’t look disappointed, though, and Jughead bites his bottom lip and steps forward to reach for Sweet Pea’s t-shirt in turn. He’s waited long enough for this and he’s impatient and jittery as he pulls at the fabric, feels a little stupid, when he has to rise up onto his toes to get it over Sweet Pea’s head and off of his arms. Jughead takes a moment to take in the sight as he lets the garment fall to the tiles carelessly, Sweet Pea’s slightly mussed hair, his broad shoulders and strong arms, wide chest and well defined abs, the slight v of his hips where his jeans hang low and the soft trail of dark hair that starts just below his navel and then disappears beneath the waistline of his pants. Jughead wants to sink to his knees and follow it with his mouth, but he tamps down on the impulse, not sure, if that would mess with Sweet Pea’s plans.

Instead he steps forward, closing the space between them, and leans up to kiss Sweet Pea again, his palms spread over Sweet Pea’s pecks, fingers digging into the hard muscles just to make Sweet Pea gasp into the kiss. Sweet Pea kisses him back hard and eager, hands trailing down Jughead’s spine and pressing them closer together, chest to chest, and the feeling of skin on skin is electric. Sweet Pea’s fingers brush along the waistband of Jughead’s jeans lightly, making him shudder at the ticklish feeling, then come round to the fly.

Sweet Pea’s hands are a little clumsy in his eagerness to pop the button and pull down the zipper and once he’s managed, Sweet Pea breaks the kiss and takes a step back, fingers hooking into the waistband and pulling both Jughead’s jeans and boxers down his hips at the same time. Jughead makes a startled, throaty little sound, his half hard dick bobbing in the air awkwardly and his breath catches in his chest when Sweet Pea makes him take a step backwards and his naked back hits the cool tiles of the wall. Sweet Pea sinks to his knees in front of Jughead and pulls his pants the rest of the way down and off, taking Jughead’s boxers with him. Then lifts first one of Jughead’s feet to peal off the sock, then the other, setting it back down onto the tiled floor carefully and making sure not to unbalance Jughead in the process.

Jughead’s dick jumps excitedly at having Sweet Pea’s face so close, Jughead’s breath coming in irregular little puffs and then halting for a second, when Sweet Pea leans in to plant a ticklish kiss at the juncture of his hip, so close to where Jughead actually wants his mouth. Jughead cards his fingers though Sweet Pea’s hair, the strands a little stiff with styling gel, and tries to subtly nudge him in the right direction and Sweet Pea lets him, leans in to nuzzle at the dark hair at the base of Jughead’s dick with his nose, turns his face so that his breath ghosts across the heated skin. Then looks up at Jughead through his lashes, giving him a wicked grin before pulling away and getting back onto his feet, ignoring Jughead’s disappointed little whine.

“Water’s gonna flow over.” Sweet Pea offers with a grin as he unfastens his own pants and pulls them down and off quickly, together with his socks. Jughead can’t even stay grumpy at him, not with the sight he’s being presented with, and he swallows around a sudden excess of saliva as Sweet Pea bends over the tub to turn off the faucet and dip his hand into the water to test the temperature again.

Sweet Pea’s thighs are strong, melting up into a firm, round ass and his dick is thick and long, like the rest of him, the puffy head a deep purple as it curves up towards his belly. And Jughead’s the reason he’s like that, Jughead thinks, feeling a little dizzy as arousal pools low in his belly and a firm blush creeps high onto his cheeks. It’s a little intimidating almost, how Jughead has no concept of how he managed to get this lucky. He’s not exactly got all that much to offer, compared to Sweet Pea, Jughead knows that. He’s skinny and awkward, the bit of muscle he’s managed to accumulate just enough to save him from being too gaunt, he’s soft in a way that makes it easy for others to underestimate him, but the way Sweet Pea looks at him manages to make Jughead forget about all of his shortcomings somehow.

It makes him feel bold and hungry and so, when Sweet Pea gets into the tub, sinks down into the foamy water slowly until he’s leaning back against one end and beckons Jughead to follow, Jughead does so easily. The water is hot enough to sting as Jughead lowers himself into it and lets Sweet Pea manipulate him until his back is resting against Sweet Pea’s chest and his butt finds its place against the bottom of the tub between Sweet Pea’s thighs. He can feel Sweet Pea’s dick rub up against his lower back and Jughead lets his head loll against Sweet Pea’s shoulder, soaking up the heat of the water as it envelops him.

The bathtub isn’t quite meant to be big enough for two, so it’s a little cramped and he can’t stretch out his legs completely, has to keep them bent at the knees a little, but Jughead doesn’t really mind. Especially not, when Sweet Pea starts to nuzzle along the side of his neck and Sweet Pea’s hands come round to splay out across Jughead’s chest and stomach. Jughead tilts his head further to the side to give Sweet Pea better access and he sighs contentedly, his own hands coming to rest on Sweet Pea’s thighs, fingers digging into the muscles lightly and appreciating the firmness.

The expensive bathing essence makes the water feel silky and smooth, the flowery scent enveloping them like a misty cloud and the foam on the water’s surface obscures what Sweet Pea’s doing with his hands once they breach it, which makes it all feel more exciting. And Jughead embraces every bit of it, lets the tension drain out of his limbs as he soaks in the hot water, breath stuttering a little when Sweet Pea sucks a bruise into his skin and his hands map out the stretch of Jughead’s stomach, muscles fluttery under his touch.

One of Sweet Pea’s hands closes loosely around Jughead’s dick and Jughead can’t hold back the moan at that, Sweet Pea’s grin evident as his lips press against Jughead’s neck. The water, its heat, already feels so good against his skin, but Sweet Pea’s hand feels even better, strokes slow and leisurely and Jughead tilts his hips into the touch, shamelessly chasing his pleasure. He’s just along for the ride at this point, trusting Sweet Pea to know what he’s doing, what he wants, and it’s so easy to melt into the circle of his arms, to let Sweet Pea hold him and do with him as he pleases, so good to not have to be the one who has everything figured out for once.

Sweet Pea rubs up against Jughead’s back, the glide of his dick along Jughead’s spine slick and easy and Jughead lets his eyes slip shut, the urgency all drained out of him and he shudders when one of Sweet Pea’s hands slips lower. Moves to cup Jughead’s balls and play with them for a bit, tugging at them lightly until Jughead’s jaw goes slack and drops open, no longer trying to hold back the sounds he’s making.

Sweet Pea’s nose traces back up Jughead’s neck, draws a little circle over the soft, ticklish spot just beneath his ear and Jughead shudders pleasantly as Sweet Pea’s quickened breath gusts across the damp skin. “You’re so fucking hot.” Sweet Pea murmurs into Jughead’s ear, biting teasingly at the shell and making Jughead suck in a breath, the hand on Jughead’s balls moving lower still, fingers brushing across Jughead’s taint. “I’ve wanted to fuck you for ages.”

The tip of a finger circles Jughead’s rim lightly and Jughead presses back against Sweet Pea more firmly, deliberately rubbing up against Sweet Pea’s dick and making him groan, blood rushing loudly in his ears. Jughead can’t deny that he’s thought about it, too, secretly and quietly, when he jerks himself off in the middle of the night sometimes, after having woken up hard from a dream he can barely remember. He’s a little apprehensive, a little hesitant, but he’s also undeniably curious and he _trusts_ Sweet Pea, there’s no question about that.

So he takes a deep breath and nods his head. “Yeah, OK.”

“Yeah?” Sweet Pea murmurs, low and a little breathless and Jughead nods again, just to be sure. “Tell me, if you don’t like it, OK?” Sweet Pea says and starts to prod at him, building up pressure until the tip of his finger slips inside. Jughead lets his eyes slip shut again, teeth worrying at his lower lip as Sweet Pea pushes deeper. Sweet Pea’s finger is thick and it feels weird, the stretch and burn of the intrusion, but it doesn’t hurt. Sweet Pea’s other hand squeezes around Jughead’s dick at the same time as Sweet Pea sinks his teeth into the juncture where Jughead’s shoulder meets his neck and Jughead’s mouth falls open on a strangled gasp, hips twitching forward.

Jughead whines when Sweet Pea lets go of his dick after that, but he’s appeased, when Sweet Pea uses his hand to cup Jughead’s jaw instead, makes Jughead turn his head so that Sweet Pea can lean in and kiss him, tongue slipping hot and wet past Jughead’s lips. Sweet Pea keeps fucking into Jughead with his finger, slow and steady, the slide easy underwater. It’s hot and it feels so intimate and Jughead can’t help the noises he’s making, little sighs and gasps that get lost in their kiss.

Then Sweet Pea pulls out completely and comes back with a second finger besides the first pressing against Jughead’s rim. Sweet Pea has to work a little harder to get them in, the stretch definitely more noticeable now, a burning, tingling sensation and Jughead pulls away from the kiss so that he can bury his face against the side of Sweet Pea’s neck instead. Sweet Pea keeps pushing, opening him up further and further and Jughead hisses in a breath, tries to open his legs a little wider to ease the pressure. Sweet Pea’s fingers feel so big already, it makes something a little more anxious flare up in his chest at the thought of Sweet Pea’s dick following, but he bites down on it, tries to ignore it and bare down with his hips instead, make Sweet Pea’s fingers slide deeper still.

“Easy.” Sweet Pea breathes and plants a kiss onto Jughead’s scrunched up forehead, fingers slipping from Jughead’s jaw up into his hair to massage his scalp and Jughead can’t help but relax into his touch, body going loose. “No need to rush.”

It eases the reflexive clench of Jughead’s body around Sweet Pea’s fingers and they start to move more comfortably, Jughead slowly getting used to the feeling and he breathes a shaky sigh against Sweet Pea’s neck once they’re in to the last knuckle. Sweet Pea makes sure to open him up nice and slow, to give him time to adjust to the weirdness, the novelty of the feeling, his body not accustomed to it. Pauses, whenever Jughead’s breath hitches or his fingers dig into Sweet Pea’s thighs reflexively.

Jughead whines, when Sweet Pea scissors his fingers carefully, the feeling so intense it’s a little overwhelming and he reaches down to wrap a hand around himself, give himself something else to concentrate on as Sweet Pea nudges at him with a third finger like a question. “I can take it.” Jughead presses out and he can feel Sweet Pea’s smile against the top of his head, hot puffs of breath tousling his hair as Sweet Pea slowly starts to work in that third finger.

Jughead moans and squeezes himself tightly to keep grounded. It’s so much. He’s breathing hard, teeth leaving little indents in his bottom lip as he tries to make himself relax around the intrusion, the girth of it. Sweet Pea’s hand moves out of Jughead’s hair, fingertips ghosting across his neck, palm sliding across Jughead’s collar bone and onto his chest, where Sweet Pea finds a perked nipple and starts to tease at it. To pinch it with his fingers, twisting it slightly, sending little sparks of pleasure down Jughead’s spine to mingle with the discomfort and Jughead feels torn between the different sensations, mouth falling open on a moan that gets stuck somewhere in his throat.

Jughead feels a little dizzy, but weirdly proud of himself for being able to handle it, when Sweet Pea’s third finger finally slips all the way in, pressing deep, all up against Jughead’s insides, nerve endings working overtime. He can do this, Jughead keeps telling himself as Sweet Pea fucks into him slowly and it’s a little scary, how intense it feels, because Jughead had no idea that was even possible and, despite the discomfort, he’s still hard as a rock in his fist and he keeps pumping himself to match the smooth strokes of Sweet Pea’s fingers.

“God, you’re so tight.” Sweet Pea mutters through the steam surrounding them, sounding a little strained and all Jughead can do is whine low in his throat when Sweet Pea tries to spread his fingers a little. When Sweet Pea pulls out Jughead has a moment to catch his breath, the feeling of emptiness, of loss disconcerting, enough so to leave him reeling a little.

Sweet Pea moves his hands to Jughead’s waist and guides him up until Jughead clumsily manages to get his legs sorted and he’s kneeling in the tub, hovering over Sweet Pea’s hips, the tip of Jughead’s dick peaking out of the pink bubbles just so. “Ready?” Sweet Pea asks, the head of his dick nudging against Jughead’s opening carefully, and Jughead can’t help but notice how rough his voice sounds. Jughead hasn’t even really touched Sweet Pea, yet, and he’s already so turned on, just from what Sweet Pea’s been doing to him, from how badly Sweet Pea wants to fuck him and that thought is such a rush.

His rim feels puffy and sore, where Sweet Pea is pressing up against him, but Jughead licks his lips and nods anyway, breathing out a soft “Yeah”. Jughead braces himself against Sweet Pea’s thighs as Sweet Pea’s grip settles on Jughead’s hips and Sweet Pea starts to guide Jughead down. A gasp slips past Jughead’s lips when Sweet Pea’s dick catches on Jughead’s rim and then slides up along his crack and Sweet Pea curses low under his breath, one hand moving into the water to grip himself and hold himself still for Jughead.

He tries again and this time, when Jughead sinks down, the pressure keeps building, a strange and suspenseful feeling of expectation, breath held. Only to be punched out of his lungs when the mushroom shaped head of Sweet Pea’s dick suddenly slips past Jughead’s rim. And, yeah, that _definitely_ hurts. The burn and the pressure feel like too much, a fine tendril of panic bubbling up in Jughead’s chest as his fingers dig into Sweet Pea’s thighs, making Sweet Pea hiss, and his eyes squeeze shut.

Jughead tires to breathe through the pain, to make himself relax, but Sweet Pea’s dick, even the small bit that’s inside him now, is so much bigger than his fingers were and Jughead isn’t so sure anymore, if he can do this. The muscles in Sweet Pea’s thighs are taut as steel wires beneath Jughead’s death grip, trembling slightly with the effort it must take to hold himself still for Jughead, Sweet Pea’s erratic breathing loud and echo-y in the small, damp space of the bathroom.

But then Sweet Pea’s hips _do_ twitch forward, pushing his dick just the smallest bit deeper and Jughead chokes on his next breath, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “Shit, sorry.” Sweet Pea presses out through clenched teeth and pulls back until his dick slips out, leaving behind a residual ache but easing the immediate pain of it. Jughead takes a moment just to breath, to try and calm himself down again and he works his fist up and down his dick to keep himself from losing his erection, to ease the throb in his backside with some pleasure, Sweet Pea’s palm moving soothingly up and down Jughead’s side.

“Do you want to stop?” Sweet Pea asks, breathing hard, but voice earnest and Jughead doesn’t doubt for a second that Sweet Pea would, if Jughead said yes. “There’s a bunch of other stuff we could do. We don’t have to go there now.”

Jughead chews on his lip for a moment, thinking, as his frantic heartbeat slowly becomes a little more manageable. They could just call it a day and move on to something else, Jughead thinks, but he ends up shaking his head. “No.” He makes himself say, a little more breathless, than he’d like, but still determined. “I can do this. I can take it. It’s going to feel better after a bit, right?”

“Yeah.” Sweet Pea’s breath puffs across Jughead’s back as he leans in to plant soft little kisses along Jughead’s curving spine. “Just, go slow. Take your time. It’s OK.”

Jughead nods curtly and tries again, carefully lowers himself down until he can feel Sweet Pea’s dick prodding against him. Then Jughead bears down, part of the head of Sweet Pea’s dick breaching him and he keeps going, until the stretch gets too much and he has to stop, pull back a little, then repeats that motion, trying to take Sweet Pea a tiny bit deeper every time. Sweet Pea moans in sync with the movements of Jughead’s hips, forehead coming to rest against Jughead’s back and fingers twitching against Jughead’s side.

Then the tip is in, opening Jughead up so wide and, teeth clenched against the burn, the pressure, and thighs shaking with it, Jughead keeps going. It feels so weird, Sweet Pea’s dick going into him, hot and thick and throbbing, a dizzying mix of pleasure and pain as Jughead keeps jerking himself off and his breath gets stuck in his throat, when he accidentally clenches down around Sweet Pea. It should be impossible, the way it feels, Jughead thinks, his head feeling kind of fuzzy, but it’s not, he can do this. His knees slip on the enamel of the tub and he involuntarily sinks a little deeper, Sweet Pea’s dick brushing up against something inside of him that has Jughead rushing out a shocky moan, sparks shooting up his spine and dancing in front of his closed eyelids.

“Oh.” Jughead gasps out shakily, his hands scrambling for purchase on Sweet Pea’s slippery thighs.

“Here.” Sweet Pea presses out and guides Jughead forward until he can place Jughead’s hands onto the opposite edge of the tub, Jughead bracing on his knees and Sweet Pea leaning over him. And then Sweet Pea takes a hold of Jughead’s hips and takes over for him. Pulls out a little, only to push back in, hitting that same spot again, and all Jughead can do is moan and clutch at the bathtub until his knuckles turn white.

Sweet Pea keeps going like that, thrusting a little deeper every time and Jughead gets lost in the pleasure-pain of it, his world narrowing down to those two warring sensations as they twist and tangle and melt into each other until he can hardly tell them apart anymore, Sweet Pea’s dick filling him in what seems like more than his body should be able to take. But it works, and eventually, Jughead can feel Sweet Pea’s hips brush up against his ass, dizzy and lightheaded as he tries to keep up with his breathing and fails, the heady scent of cherry blossoms permeating everything.

Then Sweet Pea starts to thrust in earnest, fucking into him deep and hard and Jughead’s feverish forehead drops down against the cool edge of the tub, unable to keep holding himself up as Sweet Pea punches the breath right out of him again and again. Jughead clutches desperately, feeling like he’s floating in sensation, unmoored and about to be washed away, the hot water against his legs, the foam ticklish against his chest, the air cool against his overheated skin. Sweet Pea moans and mouths along the back of Jughead’s neck, one hand coming round to wrap around Jughead’s straining dick and pump in the same rhythm as Sweet Pea’s thrusts, growing more and more erratic.

Then Sweet Pea goes taut against Jughead’s back, body freezing as he comes, a wet burst of heat inside of Jughead that has him gasping and shuddering helplessly, Sweet Pea’s dick pulsing inside of him. It takes barely a second before Sweet Pea’s pulling out after, Jughead hissing at the unexpected sting of it and then his world tilts as Sweet Pea flips him around, water sloshing and dribbling over the edge of the tub when Jughead is submerged again up to his chest, head propped against the tiles. Sweet Pea surges in and kisses him like it’s a lifeline and goes back to jerking Jughead off, quick and hard and Jughead comes like that, body clenching around nothing, the soreness almost overwhelming as white-hot pleasure burns its way up his spine and into the tips of his fingers.

Jughead just spends a moment, after, vaguely drifting in the warm, foamy water as he tries to catch his breath and slowly comes down form the endorphin rush, cheeks burning and feeling slightly overheated, feverish in his own skin. Sweet Pea leans in to kiss him again, dreamy and soft, his hands gentle as they cradle Jughead’s face and that feels so good Jughead can’t help but sigh into the kiss, boneless and spent. “That...” Jughead starts once Sweet Pea pulls back, his voice rough and blinking to clear his foggy brain a little. “That was kind of… intense?”

Sweet Pea huffs out a laugh, sitting in the water between Jughead’s splayed thighs and Jughead thinks he should probably move before it gets too uncomfortable for Sweet Pea, but Jughead really doesn’t feel like he can just yet, limbs pleasantly noodley and loose. “Not in a bad way, I hope.” Sweet Pea says, trying to make it sound like a joke, but Jughead can see the slight worry underneath and that’s enough to get him moving after all.

He reaches up to place a palm onto Sweet Pea’s chest, fingers splayed wide across the smooth skin, until he can feel the soft thud of Sweet Pea’s heartbeat underneath, the rise and fall of Sweet Pea’s slowly calming breathing, and Sweet Pea moves up a hand to cover Jughead’s with, holding it in place. “Definitely not in a bad way.” Jughead says, then hisses and pulls a face as he tries to sit up and an insistent throb of discomfort shoots up his spine. “Although, lets maybe wait a little bit before we do that again.” He tags on and Sweet Pea grins at that.

“Going to have a bit of trouble sitting tomorrow?” Sweet Pea asks, sounding all together too smug for Jughead’s liking and Jughead shoves at him a little, but Sweet Pea just bats his hand away and leans back against the opposite end of the tub, sinking into the water more comfortably as their legs tangle.

“Yeah.” Jughead grumbles, his face heating again and one hand coming up to cover it as he realizes what that means. “And I have no idea how I’m going to explain that to my dad. Oh, God.”

Sweet Pea laughs in earnest at that and splashes a bit of foamy water at Jughead. “Good luck with that.” He says and Jughead can fucking _hear_ the grin in his voice.

“If my dad finds out about this, it’s going to be _your_ ass, too, you know?” Jughead gripes, but there’s no real sting in it, because, honestly? Totally worth it, he thinks as he sinks deeper into the warm, flowery embrace of the bathwater. He’ll think of something, later. Right now, he just wants to keep enjoying this for as long as he can.

~*~*~


End file.
